


Rock Your World

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, its just real gay that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a band is tough, especially when your annoying little brother is always bossing you around, a sassy lesbian is constantly begging you for relationship advice and your best friend is kinda crushing on you. Oh, and let's not forget, you're also mad in love with a member from your rival band.</p><p>Now, am I talking about D Winchester and his brother Sam 'Lucifer' Winchester and the mysterious 'thegirlwithdungeonsanddragons' and Benny 'The Fang' Lafitte from the rock band Euthanasia?</p><p>Or are we talking about Caz, his brother Gabe, Jo 'Hard-Ass' Harvelle and Balth from Euthanasia's rival band, the Archangels?</p><p>Good question. </p><p>Guess we'll have to wait until the Showdown to answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your World

"Dude it's in drop d tuning, not fucking-"

"I know!"

"Then why are you playing-"

"Sammy, I swear to god I will bash your head in if you say another word."

The tour bus hit a bump as we sat on the couch arguing. It had been a long drive, and the tension just kept building up. I loved the kid, but sometimes, like now, it took every ounce of self control not to wring his neck.

"How are you guys doing out here?" Charlie's voice piped up from behind us. The tiny redhead pushed her way through the small hallway, grabbing the sink to stabilize herself as we hit another bump.

"Dean won't listen to me. He's trying to play Purgatory in standard tuning when it's actually in drop d," Sam said, exasperated.

I rolled my eyes. "Just let me do my thing, Sammy. I've been playing the bass longer than you've been alive. Also, you're not even the slightest knowledgable on this topic, you're a goddamn drummer!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled in an accused tone. "That's-"

"Cut it out!" Charlie yelled with authority in her voice. "Jesus, you two are giving me wrinkles."

I looked down at the black and red Fender I held in my lap and groaned. Just a few more hours, I thought to myself, then it's Vegas, baby.

"Dean?" Charlie snapped her fingers in my face. Once I showed interest she turned to Sam. "Look, Purgatory can be played in either okay? Let Dean experiment and do his own thing."

"Yes ma'am," Sam said quietly. Then Charlie turned to me and pointed a finger in my face.

"And you treat your brother with more respect," she scolded. I dropped my head.

"Okay," I mumbled. She clapped her hands.

"Great! Now I need to go look at the latest AP magazine."

"Why?" Sam asked, picking up his sticks and twirling them between his fingers.

Charlie blushed. "Um... educational purposes, of course."

I raised an eyebrow. "You are a terrible liar."

She frowned and stuck her tongue out. "Fine, but don't hate me, okay?"

"How could we?"

She messed with her fingers. "Well... the Archangels are the cover this month and they did an interview and Jo had a photo shoot and-"

Sam held up a hand. "Woah, tell me you're not crushing on Jo 'Hard-Ass' Harvelle? Dude, she's the bassist of our freaking rival band!"

"I knoooowww," Charlie moaned. "She's just so damn fine. And anyway, everyone knows your brother sneaks a peek at Caz all the time."

"Hey!" I protested, flicking the skull pick that I was holding at her. "Not true."

"Oh, so true," Sam said, smiling sassily.

"Shut up."

The thing about me not looking at Caz, may have been a teeny bit of a lie. Hey, they're our rival band, I couldn't admit to it. The worse part was, he was so damn good at what he did. The Archangels were this post grunge rock band, much like our own. They were decorated to the high heavens, with hundreds of awards under their belts. Everyone in our fan base hated the other band. It was just the way that it was.

But Caz, the rhythm guitarist... hot damn. He had this unruly mop of black hair that he always pulled back with a bandana, and those fucking blue eyes. They practically glowed. His fingers moved so gracefully across the fretboard I practically came in my pants watching.

It was kinda, well, forbidden to show interest in him. But Charlie was my best friend and Sam was my brother so they just knew.

"His real name leaked, you know," Sam said slyly, tapping the drum sticks on his thighs. I reissued the urge to say something. "Oh come on, Dean-O, you wanna know."

"Fine," I snapped. "What's his name?"

"Castiel."

"Sounds like an-"

"An angel, yeah." Charlie sat down on the couch. "A whole thing came up yesterday with how Gabe and him were actually brothers and their mom was some religious freak. Hence the name the Archangels. Gabe is actually Gabriel and Caz is Castiel."

"Huh," I said, tilting my head. "That's..."

"Weird," Sam finished.

"Interesting," I corrected. "I mean, if our full names got out..." I whistled. "The fans would go nuts."

The band was as so- me, the bassist and lead singer. I went by D, just D and nothing else. Charlie was our keyboard expert and ran most of the website. She usually went by Char, or under the pen name thegirlwithdungeonsanddragons. There was Kevin, our lead guitar, a shy kid who went by Vinny. Sam, my brother, the geeky drummer who called himself Lucifer (no fucking joke). And of course Benny, which we all called Fang, who was the rhythm guitarist.

We were a weird bunch, that's for sure, but we all shared one thing- music.

The phone call we got that night though, changed our lives forever.


End file.
